


The Avengers get a reality TV show...

by thxwxntxrsxldxxr



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxwxntxrsxldxxr/pseuds/thxwxntxrsxldxxr
Summary: Tony walked in to the kitchen with a straight face.“Big news.” He paused looking at the old and new avengers. “We have a reality TV show...”Now the Avengers have to deal with all their drama with cameras in their faces. This is gonna be fun...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do something like this for a while so have finally done it!
> 
> I have made the characters slightly more modern to fit 2020 but have kept almost everything about them the same.
> 
> This can be set whenever you want but nobody hates anyone and they all live together in Starks tower. 
> 
> The characters I have included are:  
> Tony  
> Steve  
> Thor  
> Clint  
> Bruce  
> Natasha  
> Bucky  
> Loki  
> Vision  
> Wanda  
> Sam  
> Scott  
> There may also be a few guest appearances too!  
> I haven't included Peter because he is younger and lives with Aunt May but he will be in the 'show' quite a lot.
> 
> I am aiming to add a chapter every week but even just the interviews took me a long time so it will probably be every fortnight.  
> If you have any ideas please put them in the comments and I will try to include them!
> 
> There are probably a few mistakes but hopefully you can figure out what I mean.
> 
> Well, Enjoy!

Tony walked in to the kitchen with a straight face.

“Big news.” He paused looking at the old and new avengers. “We have a reality TV show.”

“что за хрень” (What the fuck?) Nat said.

“Your kidding right?” said Wanda

“I wish I could say no.”

“Since when?”Scott asked.

“Since about five minutes ago.

“Shit.” Steve said.

”Language” Clint muttered, they still hadn’t let Steve drop that comment since Ultron.

“The crew are coming in about an hour, so everyone go have a shower and get ready.”

“What did I ever do to have to be friends with you?” Bruce said under his breath slightly annoyed.

*Time Skip* 

Everyone was gathered in the screening room as the TV crew came in.

A woman walked over and began to speak.“Hi, I’m Lucy the director of this show and this is my assistant Phoebe.” Another woman almost ran up to them looking a little nervous.

After about 30 minutes of Lucy explaining that the camera crew would follow them all around the tower while the avengers went about their day. “They won’t interrupt or get in the way but sometimes you might have to repeat something so they can film it. That’s all! Oh, and you have half an hour to go to your rooms and get ready.”

”What for?” Vision asked.

“The camera crew will come and do a short interview with you all to get to know you and then you will have a photoshoot.” Phoebe replied.

*Time Skip* 

_Tony’s interview._ “

“So just a few basic questions – What is your full name and age?”

”My name is Anthony Edward Stark and I am 50 years old.”

“What are a few interesting facts about you?”

”Ummm. I invented JARVIS, I am a billionaire and I am married to Pepper.”

“Okay, go through the door to the next room and the photo shoot will start.”

_Steve’s interview._

_A/N All the questions are the same so to save me typing them out I have just left a space._

“My name is Steven G. Rogers and I am physically 30 but technically 101.”

“I was frozen in ice for almost 70 years, my parents are Sarah and Joseph Rogers and I was in the army.”

_Thor’s interview._

“My name is Thor Odinson and I am almost 1568 years but i have been told to just say almost 157 centuries.”

“My brother is Loki Laufeyson, he was evil but he is good now and I very much enjoy tarts of pop.” 

_Clints interview._

“My name is Clinton Francis Barton and I am 41.”

”I have three kids - Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel. And I am married to Laura Barton.” 

_Bruce’s interview._

”My name is Bruce Banner and i’m 49.”

”When I get angry I turn into a big green asshole, I like science and my birthday is on December 18.” 

_Natasha’s interview._

Off camera Natasha and Tony were arguing about the questions.

”Do I have to tell them?” Nat said.

”Yes, I’m sorry but it’s the law.” Tony replied. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve broken it.” Nat muttered.

”What?”

“Nothing. I’ll tell them my name” She looked a little annoyed but sat down in front of the camera.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff.”

”Nat.” Tony said this a little more stern.

”Ugh fine. My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova but I’m not telling you anything else.”

She got up and walked away before anybody could say otherwise.

_Bucky’s interview._

”My name is Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes but everyone calls me Bucky and I am 103 but look 31.”

“I used to live in Brooklyn, I fell off a train and I like pancakes with maple syrup.”

_Loki’s interview._

“My name is Loki Laufeyson and I am 1073.”

”I almost took over the world once, I’m adopted and I like watching the Hulk smash my brother.” 

_Vision’s interview._

”My name is Vision. I am 6 years old.”

”I used to be JARVIS, I have an infinity stone in my head and my skin is made of a rubber like material.” 

_Wanda’s interview._

”My name is Wanda Maximoff and i’m 23 years old.”

“I had a twin called Pietro but he sacrificed his life 5 years ago.” She paused almost crying but pushed herself to carry on. “I like pasta carbonara and popcorn.” 

_Sam’s interview._

”My names Sam Wilson and i’m 35 years old.”

”I used to be in the army and my favourite colour is red.” 

_Scott’s interview._

“My names Scott Edward Harris Lang and I am 47.” 

”I have a daughter called Cassie and whist in house arrest I learned how to play the drums.”

*Time Skip*

”Well done everyone!” Lucy said looking the pictures Phoebe passed her of the avengers.

“The public will love this.” She turned and bounced in her heel and walked away.

”Who wants shawarma for dinner?” Tony asked. He got a few weird looks _*cough Steve cough*_ but still told JARVIS to order 12 portions of shawarma.

After watching a few movies in the screening rooms and eating dinner the avengers slowly began to drift off to bed.

They all wanted to get a good nights sleep before they had camera crew pestering them all day long. 


	2. Getting used to the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I want to get on to the next chapter but needed something in between.  
> Anyways enjoy!

The Avengers were gathered in the kitchen sat around the countertop. Tony was pouring his third cup of coffee, Bucky was shovelling cereal into his mouth. Steve was drinking a smoothie with Sam teasing him. Wanda, Nat, Clint and Scott were eating pancakes drowned in syrup. Thor and Loki were arguing over PopTarts. Bruce was making eggs and Vision was floating around trying to stop Loki from stabbing Thor.  
Lucy walked in with Phoebe by her side struggling to keep up with the director. 

“Good, your all here.”

“Not by choice.” Tony complained.

Lucy ignored that and carried on talking. “The camera crew will start filming every morning at 6:00 and stop whenever you have all gone to bed. Okay?”  
“You do know none of us will be up by then?” Nat asked.

“I will.” Steve said in a small voice.  
"Sorry I forgot about Mr Rightousness over here.” Nat said as she gently shoved Steve’s shoulder. He muttered something under his breath that wasn’t loud enough to hear but Bucky laughed a little and just smirked at Natasha. Nat rolled her eyes and looked back over at Lucy.

“Well, that’s all for now.”

\- In Tony’s lab -

Bruce was standing at the desk with Tony over in the corner standing over something. He bumped into a camera and almost swore as he dropped a test tube. Liquid spilled on the floor and started hissing. Bruce’s veins began to go green as he whispered to himself angrily.  
The camera man stepped back wisely as Tony came over and told him to go away.

“Those bloody cameras.” He said as he helped Bruce clear up the broken glass.

They weren’t the only ones having problems with the cameras.

\- In the training room -

Nat was practising her fighting as she kicked one of the cameras.

“ради всего святого” (For fucks sake) Nat shouted as she heard her ankle crack.

“Не дай Стиву услышать этот язык!” (Don’t let Steve hear that language!) Bucky laughed as he walked over to her from the other side of the room.

“говорит, что вы” (Says you.) She scoffed right back, still grimacing in pain.

Bucky looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

“Прошлой ночью, когда к твоей руке прилипли магниты на холодильник.” (Last night when you got those fridge magnets stuck to your arm) She stared at him playfully with laughter behind her eyes.  
Bucky froze. 

“Как вы узнали об этом?” (How do you know about that?) 

She looked up at him with a shit-eating grin on her face and lifted her eyebrows.

“Перестань беспокоиться об этом и отвези меня в Медбэй, возможно, я только что сломал лодыжку.” (Stop worrying about that and take me to MedBay, I think I just broke my ankle.)  
Bucky rushed over to her, picked her up and began carrying her to the door.

“я верну тебя, Романофф” (I’ll get you back Romanoff.)

“ты ничего не получил на меня, Барнс.” (You got nothing on me Barnes.)

“Не то, что я имел ввиду” (Not what I meant) He muttered to himself as he lay her down on the bed waiting for the doctor to come over. 

He had the best idea for some fun in the tower.


	3. not a chapter

sorry the next chapter will come later - i have no inspiration for it and major writers block.  
i wrote something but it is too long and doesn’t fit so i stopped.  
any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated. just comment them.  
feel free to read some of my other fics.  
sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading through the interviews. I tried to be as accurate as possible with their ages but Thor, Loki, Steve and Buckys I couldn’t find an exact number for so I guessed them.
> 
> Anyways, it is currently 2:35am and I should probably get some sleep.


End file.
